


There For You

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asthma, Caretaking, Cold, M/M, Sick Victor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: “Yuuri, you don’t have to worry so much. I’m fine.”For some reason, Yuuri isn’t convinced. Maybe it’s Victor’s voice, weak and hoarse from days of coughing. Or perhaps it’s the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. It could also be the fever flush on his cheeks, complimenting the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.～～～Victor with asthma and a bad cold from Yuuri's pov, as requested by an anon on tumblr





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally working on the requests that have been piling up in my inbox for months! Yayy!
> 
> I've never done asthma in a fic before so this was quite fun to write!

“Yuuri, you don’t have to worry so much. I’m fine.”

For some reason, Yuuri isn’t convinced. Maybe it’s Victor’s voice, weak and hoarse from days of coughing. Or perhaps it’s the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. It could also be the fever flush on his cheeks, complimenting the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Yuuri reaches into the bowl of water on the bedside table, retrieving the cloth and wringing it out. “You’re sick,” Yuuri gently reminds him as he applies the cloth to Victor’s fevered skin, making sure to brush his bangs out of the way.

Victor shivers, his eyes fluttering shut. “It’s just a cold.” His voice holds a light petulance that Yuuri does not miss.

“Allow me to fuss over you,” Yuuri says. “You’ve had this fever for a while, which reminds me.” He preps the thermometer, slipping it under the tongue of his reluctant finance. “And fever aside, this cold is affecting your asthma. I have every right to be worried.”

Victor says nothing, pouting around the device in his mouth. Yuuri can’t help but admire how adorable he looks, even now, so visibly ill and bed-rumpled. The many blankets are cocooned around him like a nest, though it’s not enough to fend off his chills. His silver hair is a mess and falling into his eyes, his nose is rubbed raw and red, and he keeps sniffling. Yuuri hands him a tissue, exchanging it for the thermometer which has finished its reading.

Victor turns away from Yuuri, blowing his nose which sends him into a fit of coughs that have Yuuri wincing at the sound. He instead focuses his attention on the device in his hand, though he doesn’t miss the quiet “ow” that Victor mutters once he’s able to breathe again.

Much to Yuuri’s dismay, Victor’s temperature hasn’t gone down. It hasn’t gone up by that much either, but he still can’t help the anxiety that grips his chest. While this may only be a cold, Yuuri has seen first-hand how badly even a minor illness can affect Victor’s asthma. His concern is only made worse at the sight of Victor with a hand over his own chest, his eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

“Victor?” Victor doesn’t like being coddled when he’s ill, but that doesn’t change the fact that Yuuri is ready to spring into action to grab whatever he needs: water, his inhaler, a cup of tea, some soup, anything at all. He would even grab another blanket, but he doesn’t think there’s one in the house.

“Chest hurts,” Victor manages to say. His breathing is shallow and carefully controlled, and Yuuri is already reaching for his inhaler. He knows Victor is too proud to ask for it himself, though he also knows Victor is too drained to muster the energy to argue when it’s handed to him. And this time must be especially bad since Victor is expectantly waiting with an open hand.

Yuuri helps Victor sit up, and holds him close when he brings the medicine to his lips. He waits patiently and administers soothing touches as Victor holds his breath, and then murmurs gentle praise when he lets it out. Victor all but collapses against him, sniffling miserably. The cloth that was on his forehead falls into his lap in a sad little pile.

“Is that a bit better?” Yuuri asks, feeling a weight off his chest when Victor manages a weak nod. He tucks his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, still shivering. “And you said you were fine…” He doesn’t mean to tease, but it’s concerning seeing Victor so severely brought down by illness. He supposes he does it to mask his worry.

“I _am_ fine,” Victor mumbles, and before Yuuri can argue the obvious, he adds, “because you’re here to look after me.”

As sweet as the words are, the moment is ruined as Victor’s body tenses with a sudden sneeze, caught where his face is pressed against Yuuri’s shoulder. Another one comes shortly after, and Yuuri reaches for the tissue box. “Bless you,” he says as he hands it over to Victor.

Victor pulls out a number of sheets of the thin paper. His cheeks are red, and Yuuri isn’t sure if it’s from his fever or embarrassment. Given the way Victor ducks his head and avoids Yuuri’s eyes, he’s willing to bet it’s the latter.

When Victor returns to his previous position, Yuuri’s hand finds its way into Victor’s hair. He can easily feel the unnatural heat at his fingertips, Victor’s fever made even more noticeable by the shivers continues to wrack his body. Without another word, Yuuri pulls the blanket up and fixes it so it’s better covering them.

“Thank you,” Victor’s murmurs, the words carrying the heavy weight of exhaustion as he snuggles up closer to Yuuri.

At first Yuuri thinks the thanks is just for the blanket, or maybe for when Yuuri blessed him. But as Victor’s breaths even outーfrom short and shallow to the deep and relaxed rhythm of sleepーYuuri understands what Victor is truly thankful for.

Yuuri stays with him all through the night, watching his sleeping form. He keeps a protective arm wrapped around Victor, holding him tight in an attempt to ease his chills, all the while wishing for nothing more than for him to be well again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please drop a kudos or comment to let me know! And also maybe consider checking out my other works! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
